I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by TripudioDeiNoctem
Summary: My first fanfic! Mikan finds her boyfriend cheating on her, Natsume finds his girlfriend and they find each other in a club.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any songs or Gakuen Alice. Let the story begin****ཀ**

She ran from the park where she saw them. He lied to her. He told her that he would always be hers. But now what? Mikan's tears fell onto the pavement. "Nobara. Please." She sobbed into her phone to her best friend. She understood immediately. "Alice Underground?" Mikan nodded before realizing that Nobara couldn't see her. "Yes"

Nobara looked at her friend in worry. Tears were streaking down her face, and she was hugging herself as though trying to hold herself together. Mikan saw the concern in her eyes and answered the unspoken question. "I saw Mochiage in the park. He was kissing Luna." Nobara shuddered. Mochiage had a lot to answer for. This was the 5th time he had been caught cheating on her. "Do you want a drink?" the bartender asked, looking at Mikan hesitantly. "Two pina coladas please." Nobara knew that Mikan needed to let loose for once. Mikan smiled sadly "...thanks. I just want to forget him"

"Nobara can you PLEASE let me speak to my girlfriend?" Mochu frantically spoke into his phone, trying to persuade the girl on the other end to let him speak to Mikan. _"Mochu... You _had_ your chance."_ Mochu sighed, knowing that what Nobara told him was true. He had taken her for granted... all this time, and it took her to run off for him to realize. _"Face it Mochu... she's gone. You're _not _going to get her back. I won't let you hurt her again."_ Mochu opened his mouth to reply, only to here the dial-tone. She'd hung up.

A slow song came on in the club

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

Mikan gravitated towards the swaying crowd, relying on the people around her to keep her intoxicated body from falling. She started to sing along

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think of you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Somewhere in the crowd, someone heard her. They heard the pain in her voice. They saw the tears streaming down her face. They noticed. And as though she knew, Mikan smiled and put her hands to dance along with the next song

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Natsume never let the hurt he felt inside reach his face when he caught Sumire with Koko. He knew that they worked better than him and Sumire... but it didn't stop the hurt he felt of walking in one his girlfriend with one of his best friends. He just walked out again. Sumire chased after him. Yeah, she was pretty, but really, he spent their whole relationship buying her the things she wanted. How did she repay him? Natsume chuckled. He started to run, to leave her behind. After she gave up on him, he let his feet lead him until he found himself in front of a club. "Alice Underground? Might as well..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ruka screamed at Sumire as she sobbed on the couch. Koko tried to sneak out the door, only to find himself looking down the barrel of Hotaru's Baka Gun 5.0. Hotaru looked at her boyfriend, asking silent permission. Ruka shook his head. He wasn't worth the effort. "Well, we had better find him." Sumire nodded, wallowing in her self-pity.

Natsume was in the middle of the dance floor as a slow song started.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

He was about to leave when he heard a voice drift through with the music

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Natsume looked around to find the voice, and say a small girl with long auburn hair swaying, her mouth moving with the lyrics. That was the girl. He fixed the memory in his mind

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think of you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

And then... he knew that he had found someone like him. Hurt by their lover. Scared of the feeling because they had been hurt so badly. He nearly smiled, but was happy enough at finding someone else like him, he joined in with the crowd at the next song.

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't want to be in love_

_I don't want to be in love_

**What do you think of my first fanfic? Review please, and tell me if should leave this as a one-shot, or make it longer. And the songs are "Almost Lover" by ****A Fine Frenzy**** and "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" by ****Good Charlotte**


End file.
